Supernatural Chat Room
by Kimamoondog
Summary: Yes i know it's been done before but please read and review, also there is a oc in here. and its only rated T for mild talk of sex and maybe cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural as much as i hate to admit does not belong to me**

**Author's Note: Yes i know this has been done before but please review and i'll make another chapter!**

Supernatural chat room

Info:

Sam: SamW1

Dean: Ladysman124

Bobby: Bobby

Crowley: sellursoul2me

Gabriel: Originaltrickster

Leo: ROARiamalion

Castiel: Angelofthursday

Chuck: Iamnoprophet

**SamW1 has logged on**

**Originaltrickster has logged on**

SamW1: real funny Gabriel

Originaltrickster: Shut up Sammy boy

SamW1: Why are you here?

Originaltrickster: why are you?

SamW1: I created this chat room.

Originaltrickster: I was invited.

SamW1: By who

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Sup guys?

SamW1: Oh that's who

Originaltrickster: yup

ROARiamalion: that's who what? What I miss?

Originaltrickster: Don't worry about it.

ROARiamalion…Whatever.

SamW1: I'm bored

ROARiamalion: I'm a person ^.^

Originaltrickster: *snorts* no shit.

**Bobby has logged on**

Bobby: what are you igits doing?

Originaltrickster: Well we were talking about Sammy's sex life

ROARiamalion: Or lack of one. .

SamW1: HEY!

ROARiamalion: IS FOR HORSES

Bobby: Wait how did Gabriel get on here?

ROARiamalion: . I don't know

SamW1: Leo gave him the password

ROARiamalion: Hey he bribed me with sugar

Originaltrickster: Yeah it wasn't that hard to get the password from her next time chose someone else to be password protector.

ROARiamalion: O.o you type fast

SamW1: He doesn't type fast you just type slow.

ROARiamalion: Your mom .

Bobby: -_- It's a wonder I'm still on here

ROARiamalion: Are you waiting for someone Bobby?

Bobby: No and who would I be waiting for.

Originaltrickster: Crowley

**Bobby has logged off**

ROARiamalion: Aw you made him go away Gabe

Originaltrickster: Bet ya it's true

SamW1: I'll take that bet

ROARiamalion: I will to

**Angelofthursday has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Cas?

Angelofthursday: Nope Dean

SamW1: Why are you on Castiel's?

Angelofthursday: I was being sarcastic Sam it is Castiel.

ROARiamalion: you need to work on your sarcasm Cas.

Angelofthursday: I have been.

Originaltrickster: You're still not very good at it.

**Angelofthursday has logged off**

ROARiamalion: great Gabe you just keep repelling people don't you?

Originaltrickster: Yeah -_-' totally.

SamW1: Where's Dean when you need him?

ROARiamalion: Sleeping with Cas .

Originaltrickster: How do you know that?

ROARiamalion: I'm Psychic XD

SamW1: Don't you mean psycho?

ROARiamalion: No….maybe .

Originaltrickster: In other words yes

ROARiamalion: Bite me Gabriel.

Originaltrickster: Okay

ROARiamalion: Ow I didn't mean literally

SamW1: Wait you guys are in the same room and on a chat room? Why?

ROARiamalion: Cause I wanted to talk to someone else and Gabriel stole my lap top so I'm using the hotel's computer.

Originaltrickster: :P yes I did.

**Sellursoul2me has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Hey Crowley

Sellursoul2me: do you idiots know where Bobby is?

SamW1: well that's no way to get us to tell you.

Sellursoul2me: Shut it Leo I'll give you candy if you tell me.

ROARiamalion: He's in his safety hole now where's my damn candy fool? .

**Sellursoul2me Has logged off**

ROARiamalion: I got played didn't I?

Originaltrickster: yes you did.

ROARiamalion: Damn

SamW1: Sorry

ROARiamalion: whatever Gabriel can I have candy?

Originaltrickster: What do I get in return?

ROARiamalion: My happiness?

Originaltrickster…no

ROARiamalion: Meany head

Originaltrickster: You love me

ROARiamalion: You wish

SamW1: Leo what's with your user name?

ROARiamalion: I'm glad you asked Sammy boy.

Originaltrickster: Here we go.

ROARiamalion: you know how my name means lion?

SamW1: um…yeah

ROARiamalion: well that's about it.

SamW1: aright then

ROARiamalion: yup ^_^

Originaltrickster: I'm bored.

ROARiamalion: Me to!

SamW1: someone likes exclamation marks .

ROARiamalion: Gabriel just bit me…again T.T

Originaltrickster: you liked it :P

ROARiamalion: no I don't .

SamW1:….

ROARiamalion: Sam is broken

Originaltrickster: Yay

ROARiamalion: that's bad!

Originaltrickster: says who?

ROARiamalion: GOD!

Originaltrickster: You can't know that .

**Iamnoprophet has logged on**

Iamnoprophet: hey guys.

ROARiamalion: hi Chuck

Originaltrickster: hey

ROARiamalion: Chuck are you god?

Iamnoprophet: no….

ROARiamalion: TELL THE TRUTH!

Originaltrickster: Hey you can't type at my dad like that!

Iamnoprophet: Damn it Gabriel you divulged the secret.

ROARiamalion: I KNEW IT!

SamW1: You were the only one who didn't know it before hand.

ROARiamalion: Shut up Sam no one asked you go to your emo corner and drink some blood!

**SamW1 has logged off**

Originaltrickster: You scared him away Leo

ROARiamalion: I care?

Iamnoprophet: harsh.

ROARiamalion: Well I'm off to go buy enormous amounts of candy.

**ROARiamalion has logged off**

Originaltrickster: Bye dad.

**Originaltrickster has logged off**

Iamnoprophet: great I'm alone.

**Iamnoprophet has logged off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again do not own only own my oc**

**A/N: alright heres chapter 2 figured i should get this out since i dont know when i can update again since im going to mississippi for five weeks and my mom has yet to invest in a computer. So here chapter 2. Review or PM thanks! Oh also i know it isnt quiet as funny as the last one but it will get better!**

Info:

Sam: SamW1

Dean: Ladysman124

Bobby: Bobby

Crowley: sellursoul2me

Gabriel: Originaltrickster

Leo: ROARiamalion

Castiel: Angelofthursday

Chuck: Iamnoprophet

Adam: Theforgottenone

**Ladysman124 has logged on**

**SamW1 has logged on**

Ladysman124: Sammy?

SamW1: Hi Dean

Ladysman124: what you up to?

SamW1: Sitting in Bobby's kitchen eating a sandwich.

Ladysman124: Bring me up one.

**Theforgottenone has logged on**

Theforgottenone: Hey assholes remember me your half brother that's still in the pit?

Ladysman124: Adam?

SamW1: Omc are you okay

Theforgottenone: What the hell do you think Sam?

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

ROARiamalion: OMC (oh my chuck) you guys will never believe what happened! Oh hi Adam :D

Theforgottenone: Hi Leo .

SamW1: Wait how is it you have a computer Adam?

Theforgottenone: Well I was able to cut in between Michael's and Lucifer's constant bickering and I told Michael since he was the reason I'm here that he should give me a laptop with internet access.

SamW1: I see so Michael made you a laptop?

Theforgottenone: No Sam no he didn't -_-"

SamW1: Then how?

Theforgottenone: ."

ROARiamalion: It's okay Adam Sam's not very good at catching sarcasm.

**Ladiesman124 has logged off**

ROARiamalion: aw were did Dean go?

SamW1: I don't know for certain but I think he's coming down stairs.

Theforgottenone: why?

SamW1: To get a sandwich.

ROARiamalion: I want a sandwich .

SamW1: Get Gabriel to make you one.

ROARiamalion: I can't

Theforgottenone: why?

ROARiamalion: Because he's not here.

Theforgottenone: why?

ROARiamalion: Because he went to go get candy

Theforgottenone: why?

ROARiamalion: Because he has a sweet tooth.

Theforgottenone: why?

ROARiamalion: Because he posed as a trickster for several hundred years.

Theforgottenone: why?

SamW1: Lol just give up Leo

ROARiamalion: Why Sam?

**SamW1 has logged off**

ROARiamalion: Haha My genius plan has worked he is gone thanks for your help Adam

Theforgottenone: No problem now about you helping me out off the box.

ROARiamalion: Gabriel will be down there shortly. In the mean time do you want to know what happened?

Theforgottenone: sure what happened?

ROARiamalion: I dyed Bobby's hair orange lol

Theforgottenone: ARE YOU SERIOUS? ROFLMAO

ROARiamalion: yup!

Theforgottenone: ROFLMAOSHTLAMASAM!

ROARiamalion: What does ROFLYMAOSHTLAMASAM mean?

Theforgottenone: Rolling on floor laughing my ass off so hard that Lucifer and Michael are staring at me!

ROARiamalion: lol awesome I wish I could see there expressions

**Theforgottenone has sent a picture to ROARiamalion**

ROARiamalion: OMC Lol that is so funny.

Theforgottenone: I know right?

**Sellursoul2me has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Hello Crowley

Sellursoul2me: Hello annoyance.

Theforgottenone: Who are you?

ROARiamalion: He's Crowley a crossroads demon who thinks he's the king of hell.

Sellursoul2me: I don't think darling I know.

ROARiamalion: Whatever have you seen Bobby's hair?

Sellursoul2me: No why?

ROARiamalion: Just go look.

**Sellursoul2me has logged off**

Theforgottenone: I got to go Lucifer and Michael are throwing fireballs and I have to make sure they don't burn the sofa again.

ROARiamalion: Okay have fun

**Theforgottenone has logged off**

**Bobby has logged on**

**Sellursoul2me has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Hey Bobby how do you like your hair?

Bobby: you are dead to me.

Sellursoul2me: Hey Leo do you want candy?

ROARiamalion: I'm not falling for it again.

Bobby: WHEN I FIND YOU THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

**ROARiamalion has logged off to go hide**

**Bobby has logged off to go on a man hunt**

Sellursoul2me: Well then.

**Sellursoul2me has logged off to help Bobby**

**Originaltrickster has logged on**

Originaltrickster: Where the hell is everyone?

**Theforgottenone has logged on**

Theforgottenone: Hey did you forget about me messenger boy?

Originaltrickster: Who are you?

**Theforgottenone has gone to try and commit archangel homicide. **

**Originaltrickster has logged off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't and never will own supernatural all that i do own is my oc and all the seasons on dvd.**

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to mississippi this saturday and i'll be staying there for 5 weeks so i won't be able to upload in a while my deepest apologies :(, also some of you have been wondering about Leo and yes she is my OC. Also thanks to all my reviews and please Review they make me happy!**

Supernatural Chat Room 3

Info:

Sam: SamW1

Dean: Ladysman124

Bobby: Bobby

Crowley: sellursoul2me

Gabriel: Originaltrickster

Leo: ROARiamalion

Castiel: Angelofthursday

Chuck: Iamnoprophet

Adam: Theforgottenone

Michael: Thefirstarchangel

Lucifer: TheDevil

**SamW1 has logged on**

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

**Theforgottenone has logged on**

**Thefirstarchangel has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Hi guys! And Michael!

Theforgottenone: Hi Leo

SamW1: Hey

Thefirstarchangel: I am a guy -_-"

ROARiamalion: You can't expect me to know that since I've never seen your true form

Thefirstarchangel: It says it in every archangel publishing known to man.

ROARiamalion: So? Men are stupid…no offense Sam Adam.

Theforgottenone: Eh whatever.

SamW1: Sure.

ROARiamalion: Okay whats wrong with you two?

SamW1: Dean

Theforgottenone: I'm still stuck in hell with Michael and Lucifer what do you think is wrong with me?

ROARiamalion: It can't be that bad.

**Theforgottenone has logged off to go and try to beat his head against a wall**

Thefirstarchangel: It is believe me, my brother and I are making his life well hell.

ROARiamalion: Why?

Thefirstarchangel: We got bored fighting eachother so we started pissing Adam off.

SamW1: Wait when did you start cusing?

\

Thefirstarchangel: Eh when I gave up and decided since I'm not getting out anytime soon might as well sit back and relax.

ROARiamalion: What did you do to Adam?\

Thefirstarchangel: What didn't we do to him?

ROARiamalion: O.O!

SamW1: EWWWW! O.O

Thefirstarchangel: Not like that!

**TheDevil has logged on**

ROARiamalion: really Luci you couldn't think of a better name?

TheDevil: Shut up or so help me dad I will smite you

ROARiamalion: You don't know where I am :P

TheDevil: You're in a hotel room with my younger brother Gabriel.

ROARiamalion: O.O STALKER?

TheDevil: No you and he are just obvious

**ROARiamalion has logged off to go move locations**

TheDevil: So Sammy how have you been?

SamW1: Sam not Sammy and its none of your damn business how I've been.

TheDevil: On the contrary I believe it is.

SamW1: How?

TheDevil: You're my vessel.

SamW1: -_-"

Thefirstarchangel: I feel like Adam now.

SamW1: how?

Thefirstarchangel: I was forgotten about.

TheDevil: sorry?

**Bobby has logged in**

**Sellursoul2me has logged in**

Bobby: Have you idjits seen Leo?

SamW1: No why?

Sellursoul2me: She dyed his hair orange then proceeded to dye mine blue!

SamW1: LMAO are you shiting me?

TheDevil: LSHTMAAASAM

Thefirstarchangel: LOL

Bobby: 1st no were not and second what does LSHTMAAASAM mean?

TheDevil: Laughing so hard that Michael and Adam are staring at me…I stole the idea from Adam

Sellursoul2me: It's not funny when we find her we will kill her in soul and painful ways!\

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

ROARiamalion: Okay changed locations….oh hi Bobby, and Crowley I trust you like the hair?

Sellursoul2me: Come to Bobby's and fight like a man.

ROARiamalion: I'm a girl so why would I it's too much fun pissing everyone off and besides I thought it would improve your sex life.

Bobby: ARE SEX LIFE DOES NOT NEED IMPROVING!

Sellursoul2me: I WILL BURN YOU IN HELL

SamW1: O.O

Thefirstarchangel: O.O

TheDevil: Haha knew it.

ROARiamalion: that's not what Gabriel thought

Bobby: You had that ass spy on us?

ROARiamalion: NO!...yes.

Sellursoul2me: Why?

ROARiamalion: Because I wanted to prank you.

SamW1: Leo you've spent too much time around Gabriel.

ROARiamalion: And you've spent too much time around Balthazar whats your point?

SamW1: I have not!

TheDevil: Your with Balthazar lol

SamW1: Shut up!

Thefirstarchangel: What do my brothers see in you and your brothers?

ROARiamalion: The same thing you see in Adam

**Thefirstarchangel has logged off**

ROARiamalion: Where'd he go?

TheDevil: Right now it looks like he and Adam are talking in hush tones in the corner or making out one of the two.

SamW1: wow okay I'm off.

ROARiamalion: Why?

SamW1: Because Luci bothers me.

TheDevil: IT'S LUCIFER

**SamW1 has logged off**

Sellursoul2me: Lol Luci?

Bobby: LMAO

**TheDevil has logged off to plot the destruction off the human race again**

ROARiamalion: So

Bobby: Your still gonna die.

ROARiamalion: I'm sorry?

Sellursoul2me: That won't help you

ROARiamalion: Shit

**ROARiamalion has ran and hid**

Bobby: Let's get her.

Sellursoul2me: Agreed

**Bobby has logged off**

**Sellursoul2me has logged off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own it execpt Leo i own her.**

**A/N: Okay last update until my five weeks are up at my moms i leave out tomorow so i wont be able to update unless i can get my mom to take me to the libary. So please review! Oh before i forget i can get emails on my phone so i can reply to pm's and reveiws. okay so now I'm ramblind so onward!**

Supernatural Chat Room 4

Info:

Sam: SamW1

Dean: Ladysman124

Bobby: Bobby

Crowley: sellursoul2me

Gabriel: Originaltrickster

Leo: ROARiamalion

Castiel: Angelofthursday

Chuck: Iamnoprophet

Adam: Theforgottenone

Michael: Thefirstarchangel

Lucifer: TheDevil

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

**Iamnoprophet has logged on**

**Theforgottenone has logged on**

**Thefirstarchangel has logged on**

ROARiamalion: HI GUYS :D

Iamnoprophet: Hi Leo

Theforgottenone: Hey

Thefirstarchangel: HI

ROARiamalion: So Michael, Adam how was the sex?

Iamnoprophet: O.O?

Theforgottenone: None of your business

Thefirstarchangel: GREAT!

ROARiamalion: LOL XD knew it! Gabriel owes me $20.

Iamnoprophet: For what?

ROARiamalion: I betted him that they had, had sex!

Theforgottenone: Why would you bet on something like that?

ROARiamalion: Why wouldn't I?

Thefirstarchangel: Dad?

Iamnoprophet: Yeah?

Thefirstarchangel: Adam is wondering if I can smite Leo

Iamnoprophet: No you can't sorry Adam

Theforgottenone: Damn D:

ROARiamalion: Why would you want me dead? I'm too much fun.

Theforgottenone: You betted on my sex life.

ROARiamalion: So? Sam and Dean had a bet with each other about you also.

Theforgottenone: So you mean to say instead of trying to get me out of here you guys have been betting on my sex life?

ROARiamalion: Yup that's pretty much it.

**Theforgottenone has logged off**

Thefirstarchangel: You pissed Adam off, he's now throwing things around.

ROARiamalion: Oh well

Thefirstarchangel: Dad Adam is wondering if you can get us out.

Iamnoprophet: No.

Thefirstarchangel: why?

Iamnoprophet: Because you need to learn a lesson.

Thefirstarchangel: Even Adam.

Iamnoprophet: He's just there to keep you company and apparently other things. Lol

ROARiamalion: Lol

**Thefirstarchangel has logged off**

**TheDevil has logged on**

TheDevil: What did you do to get Michael and Adam to throw tantrums?

ROARiamalion: I talked about their sex life.

Iamnoprophet: And I told them I wouldn't free them.

TheDevil: will you free me daddy?

Iamnoprophet: Yes.

TheDevil: Really :D

Iamnoprophet: No.

ROARiamalion: XD

**TheDevil has gone to figure out how to destroy his father**

ROARiamalion: Nice Chuck

Iamnoprophet: thanks?

**Bobby has logged on**

**Sellursoul2me has logged on**

Bobby: Leo

ROARiamalion: Yes?

Sellursoul2me: Were done hunting you.

ROARiamalion: Really?

Sellursoul2me: Yes.

ROARiamalion: Does that mean I can come over?

Bobby: yes

ROARiamalion: Is there pizza?

Bobby: well order some.

ROARiamalion: What do you think Chuck are they telling the truth.

Iamnoprophet: yes.

**ROARiamalion has logged off to go get pizza**

Bobby: Thank you Chuck

Iamnoprophet: Your welcome, now where is my whiskey?

Sellursoul2me: I'll bring it to you.

**Sellursoul2me has logged off**

Bobby: Bye Chuck

Iamnoprophet: Bye

**Bobby has logged off**

**Iamnoprophet has logged off to get drunk**

TheDevil: Did they forget about me?

**TheDevil has logged off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will own them some day but for now i can only write about them!**

**A/N: Okay so big spoiler this chapter especialy if you didnt watch the season 6 finale! and am i the only one who cant wait till the season 6 dvd comes out? WAHOO!**

**A/N 2: sorry for taking so long even after i get back. But i beleive my muse was taking a holiday. Also if any of you have an idea you think would be funny PM me.**

Supernatural Chat Room 5

Info:

Sam: SamW1

Dean: Ladysman124

Bobby: Bobby

Crowley: sellursoul2me

Gabriel: Originaltrickster

Leo: ROARiamalion

Castiel: Angelofthursday

Chuck: Iamnoprophet

Adam: Theforgottenone

Michael: Thefirstarchangel

Lucifer: TheDevil

**Theforgottenone has logged on**

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

ROARiamalion: my life sucks!

Theforgottenone: join the club.

ROARiamalion: Bobby and Crowley tricked me into going over to Bobby's house then proceeded to dye my hair bleach blond.

Theforgottenone: Lmao. That's what you get for dying their hair orange and blue.

ROARiamalion: Yeah but those are fun colors! And I don't look good bleach blond.

Theforgottenone: I'm sure it's not that bad.

**ROARiamalion sent a picture to Theforgottenone**

Theforgottenone: You didn't tell me that they cut your hair too! O_O

ROARiamalion: Yup they did it wouldn't be so bad if Bobby had let Crowley do it.

Theforgottenone: I am so sorry.

**Sellursoul2me has logged on**

Sellursoul2me: Hello darlings. Leo how do you like your hair?

ROARiamalion: If you ever come near me again I will kill you.

Sellursoul2me: Like you could.

ROARiamalion: Try me.

Sellursoul2me: So Adam how have you been?

Theforgottenone: Does it matter?

Sellursoul2me: No but I thought I ask.

**ROARiamalion has logged off to go to get her hair fixed**

Theforgottenone: Is Leo going to be okay?

Sellursoul2me: Who cares? She's not even in the show. And even if she was she'd get killed off in a few episodes or lose her memory, like most the other women in Sam and Dean's lives.

Theforgottenone: What show? O.o?

Sellursoul2me: Don't worry about it love.

Theforgottenone: okay. Weirdo.

**Sellursoul2me has logged off**

**Originaltrickster has logged on**

Originaltrickster: alright who cut Leo's hair?

Theforgottenone: Crowley and Bobby did.

Sellursoul2me: she dyed ours different colors.

Originaltrickster: You couldn't have stopped at just dyeing hers?

Sellursoul2me: no.

Originaltrickster: This means war.

**Originaltrickster has logged off to help plot revenge with Leo**

**Sellursoul2me has logged off**

Theforgottenone: ….why does everyone forget about me?

**TheDevil has logged on**

TheDevil: Because you're boring and no one likes you.

Theforgottenone: I'm telling Michael you said that!

**Theforgottenone had logged off**

**Angelofthursday has logged on**

TheDevil: Hello little brother.

Angelofthursday: Hello I am no longer your brother.

TheDevil: Really and why is that?

Angelofthursday: Because I am this world's new god.

**Angelofthursday has changed his name to Bowdown**

TheDevil: What the hell O.o?

Bowdown…

**Iamnoprophet has logged on**

TheDevil: DAD! Castiel is playing you!

Iamnoprophet: I know I let him…I'm on vacation.

Bowdown: You did not let me do anything you were absent during the hole thing.

Iamnoprophet: That's what you think!

**Bowdown has logged off**

TheDevil: Dad?

**Iamnoprophet has logged off**

TheDevil: well damn.

**TheDevil has logged off**

**ROARiamalion has logged on**

**Originaltrickster has logged on**

ROARiamalion: you sure you can hack them?

Originaltrickster: Who do you think your talking to?

ROARiamalion: good point.

**Sellursoul2me has changed his name to CareBear permanently **

**Bobby has changed his name to LovelyTeddy permanently**

ROARiamalion: NICE!

Originaltrickster: yup now let's get gone.

**ROARiamalion has logged off**

**Originaltrickster has logged off**


End file.
